


Locker Room

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: First Time, Locker Room, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen's scent is just too much for Deeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

It had been the scent. Callen's odor. Not B.O. per say, just that sweaty, musk that Callen got right after finishing a workout (or in this case a one-on-one b-ball game). It was that scent, alluring as much as it should be repulsive, that drove Deeks bonkers. Just a whiff and he felt like a sex-crazed, hormone raging teenager all over again. Just one whiff and his gym shorts were starting to tent. He quickly adjusted himself hoping that Callen hadn't noticed.

Callen had simply walked up to him, only three or four feet away. He as naked except for the white towel he had wrapped around his hips and tucked just right so to stay in place. Deeks couldn't make eye contact. He looked at Callen's nude chest and felt little Deeks throb and harden even farther. How could there be a more perfect body than Callen's?

"Hey I need to borrow your soap, mines gone missing" Callen said.

"Deeks" Callen said as he took a step forward. Deeks darted up to see the perfectly sculpted face. His co-worker was far too close now. The erotic smell was too strong, it over powered Deeks, filled his blood with lust, shorted out all reasoning in his head and the next thing Deeks knew he had his lips pressed against Callen's, kissing him.

It took mere seconds for Deeks to return to his sanity and when he did he quickly pulled back, his cheeks revealing his shame. He cussed at himself in his head. Though the strange thing was Callen hadn't resisted it. And if Deeks would have looked at his co-workers face he would have seen that mischievous smirk Callen wore so well.

"It's about time" Callen said and Deeks looked up. Callen slid his hand down and undid his towel letting it fall to the floor in a heap, leaving him completely disposed. Callen took charge, pushing a startled Dekes into the wall of lockers behind him. Callen kept him pinned there.

"I was starting to think you'd never get the hints." Callen's smirk grew as he leaned in and merged his lips Dekes. Tongues darted out and began to do battle. Bodies pressed against one another and eyes closed. The kiss was just the start and led to much more that night. It was a good thing everyone else had left for the night.

Late in the night on the shower floor, just after Callen had climaxed in Deeks for the second time that night, Deeks found that he just had to ask.

"How did you know?"

That smirk crossed Callen's face again, this time assisted by the slight rise of the left eyebrow.

"It wasn't rocket science. The constant boners and the looks made it more than obvious". Deeks had his head rested upon Callen's firm chest. He looked up at the mesmerizing face which was usually so near impossible to read. He knew he should get up, clean up and head home. It had to be past one already. But he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Callen?" Deeks voiced, but he could tell Callen was already fast asleep. He decided he'd close his eyes just for a moment, and he too fell fast asleep also.


End file.
